leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Quaris, the Magi Neophyte
So this is a custom champion page. Yep. I like doing these. They're fun things to do to pass time. I even made some icons to go with it. They're not great, but I'm still practising this stuff. Also, the deal with the wierd quote text in the ability descriptions? I'm quite a fan of the flavour text they put in the abilities in Dota 2. A wierd thing to do for a League page I realize, but hey. I can't claim to be the best judge of balance, design, story, or even if the character would work with the way things are. But this is just a fan creation, so I don't have to be. Criticisms, while appreciated, probably aren't even necessary. I say that because it could be terrible and I don't want to deal with a lot of backlash. Enjoy. ---- Quaris, the Magi Neophyte is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities additional magic damage, as well as applying a debuff that increases the damage of Quaris' next damaging spell against the target within 6 seconds by 15%. Hitting an enemy champion with a damaging ability increases the count by one more per cast, and activating Neophyte's Study counts as three casts. If the debuff is already active on Echo Blade's target, the debuff is refreshed and the spell does additional damage. The number of ability casts required to activate this ability go down by 1 for every 10% cooldown reduction on Quaris, to a minimum of 3. "Many mages may use staffs or wands to channel their magic. Quaris only has her blade." }} | }} Fires a basic spell bolt down a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it passes through. "Chapter 1 - Page 1: Shooting Magic." |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45/50/55/60/65 |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} | }} Creates a shield around Quaris, absorbing damage for 2.5 seconds. When the shield is destroyed, either by absorbing the maximum amount of damage or after the duration, it explodes, dealing magic damage in an area and slowing enemies by 30% for 1 second. "Out of concern for the safety of young students, they are taught effective defensive spells early." |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | }} Quaris improves her casting dexterity, granting cooldown reduction. |description2 = Quaris quickly cartwheels once in the target direction. For the cartwheel's duration, she gains 50% damage reduction and immunity to crowd control. "Before becoming a student, Quaris' noble family nurtured the idea of her becoming an acrobat." |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} | }} Quaris learns and understands new magic to use to augment her basic abilities, adding new effects to them. Each additional level in Neophyte's Study grants a different effect. Spell Shooter * Level 1: Fires three bolts in a cone. * Level 2: Fires five bolts in a cone. * Level 3: Fires five bolts down a wide path. Gains 150 range. Mirror Shield * Level 1: Deals 90 magic damage over time to enemy units in the blast radius while the shield holds. One tick occurs every .5 seconds while the shield is still active, 18 per tick. * Level 2: Stuns instead of slows. * Level 3: Shield strength is improved by . Cartwheel * Level 1: Deals 120 magic damage to enemies she passes through. * Level 2: Damage dealt slows enemies by 30% for 1 seconds. * Level 3: Can travel 200 units further. Using this ability takes 1 second off of her other cooldowns. |description2 = Quaris intently studies her tome to prepare for a burst of power. After a short casting time, Quaris empowers her next spell or Echo Blade strike within 8 seconds to deal fixed additional damage to all enemy units it affects. If this bonus is triggered by Echo Blade, the struck enemy is treated as if they were debuffed regardless of if they already have the debuff, and the strike deals the 15% additional damage on top of the bonus. This bonus damage triggers on upgraded Cartwheel's damage, but only on the first tick of Mirror Shield's damage over time. "Like revising for the final exam, Quaris studies her beloved guide with desperation, and notes every missed detail." |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} ---- Quaris is, and remains even to this day, a rookie practioner of the arts of magic. An apprentice to one of the teachers in the Kazihram Tower, she showed great dedication to responsibility and intelligence. Hand-picked from a noble family, she was considered gifted, and the mages of Kazihram were happy to support her and give her as much information as she needed during her steady lessons. She learned a lot, yet so little, as she barely had a year of schooling at the tower before a disastrous incident. Grabbed by the shoulder by a fellow student, Quaris was asked to help with a side-project. Happy to help anyone, she was told that the student would open up a portal, and all Quaris had to do was to see where it went. She had faith that it wasn't dangerous, and sure enough the transition was safe. The place she had ended up lacked population, there were tints of darkness about it, and a dark fog covered the land while yet illuminated brightly by an uncanny moon. If Quaris wasn't so incorruptable, she would have had issues even in so much as the short moment before she turned and came back. She gave her information to the student, and he simply asked her to leave, thanking her for her help. However, later on, teachers would give her funny looks, as if analysing some quality of her with deep concern. She was pulled out and interrogated, apparently, some glint of the world she traveled to had clung to her as she came out. Quaris wasn't afraid to speak the truth. She told the head mages about the student's project, and what little she knew of it. She was pardoned, but then warned. It was not her place to meddle with darkness, if the student asked again for her help, she would turn it down at all costs, and be careful of such things in the future. The student in question, of course, was not happy that his project was ratted out to the higher-ups. He surprised her and tackled her, throwing her back into the realm she was shown before. She awoke later, but not within the realm she had been thrown into. She was somehow back in the tower, safe and sound, but with no other indication of human life. Not of the teachers, not of the student who attacked her, not anybody. Scouring for clues, it was apparent that they had all vanished, undoubtly to do with the student's project, but there was only one lead to a contact that could help her. The Kazihram mages had documents of information they shared with Valoran's summoners, and if Quaris could tell them about her situation, perhaps they could help. However, summoners wouldn't give her the time of day, as they were all busy with one thing: The League of Legends. She theorized that the only way to get them to even look at her was to become a champion herself. Grabbing the only two things she was trained in using: The blade given by her noble family, and the tome of basic magic, she ventured forth to be the last hope of recovering the Kazihram mages. Category:Custom champions